


Simon la Exploradora

by RaphaelSantiago (softsocky)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anyways, M/M, No Smut, Swearing, and, do i tag dora the explorer as the fandom?, includes:, no., there is KISSING tho wow 10/10 good work, this is SO STUPID AND SILLY BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT ok no hate, this is about dora the explorer and simon watching it and speaking spanish to impress raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/RaphaelSantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Spanish words Simon learnt from watching Dora the Explorer, and the times he said them to Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon la Exploradora

Simon would like to think that as an eighteen-year-old immortal blood-drinking individual, he would have grown past the concept of actually sitting down and watching a children’s show. I mean, realistically, before this vampirism thing, he still watched kids shows, but never quite this bad he doesn’t think.

 It was on at a ridiculous hour, but with the little to no Wi-Fi access he had here at the hotel, Simon had no other choice than to stay awake for that extra half hour before sunrise to watch nothing other than _Dora the Explorer,_ Why? (He asked himself this a lot). The answer was always the same. (Because he wanted to impress Raphael Santiago, the Diego to his Dora). (Simon kinda regretted that last part, really, because Diego and Dora were related he realised, and Simon _really_ didn’t want to be _related to Raphael_ ) (Catch his drift?).

  _Right._

 And so here he was, five am, watching a small Spanish girl sing about backpacks and maps and oh my _Dios_ Simon was way above his head and this was for _four-year-old children,_ all because he wanted Raphael to think he was _cool._

 

** “Hola!” – “Hello!” **

Honestly, he knew this one already – truly, he did. He’s actually quite certain most people knew it, but nonetheless, upon hearing the words come from the girl’s mouth on the television, he wrote down on his _List of Words to Use Around Raphael_.

 Simon didn’t realise that Raphael would have found any attempts at speaking Spanish amusing and embarrassing, but really, saying _hello_? When Simon ran into Raphael in the hall that evening, Raphael had one eyebrow raised, because Simon could feel his mouth opening and closing around the word he wouldn’t speak.

 Just as Raphael shook his head and stepped around his fledging, Simon spluttered out, “Hola Raphael!”

 Simon noted how Raphael’s back straightened rapidly as he spun around to face him. His expression was incredulous, and Simon was _embarrassed_ as Raphael began to chuckle _at him_ before heading back down the hall. Simon walked back to his room and pretended that hadn’t just happened.

  

** “Vamonos!” – “Let’s go!” **

Raphael called it a routine patrol of territorial grounds, but he was just being polite – Simon really knew it was more of a _I swear to Dios if there have been any of those_ wolves _near here I’ll go stare at them with my brooding eyes and furrow my brows for the full affect_ patrol. Simon hadn’t told Raphael that, though, and he didn’t think he ever would. He did somewhat appreciate his (un)dead life.

Raphael had told him to meet in the entrance hall at ten pm, and when Simon turned up, he felt like he had missed the attire memo – everyone else wore what could have been shadowhunter gear; black leather jackets and lace up boots. Simon was wearing a t-shirt with a broccoli on it wearing sunglasses, gold print beneath it reading, _Stay Fresh!_ Simon kinda wished he was dead all over again, because sometimes he was so humiliating he embarrassed to every extent.

They all stared at him, Raphael snarled though, and their attention snapped back to him. As always, their gracious master was pleasant to look at – collarless leather jacket and tight black pants tucked into his boots. Simon didn’t listen to Raphael as he explained the general plan for the night; he never did, and surely by now Raphael knew this. He never let Simon wander too far by himself anyway. Instead of listening, Simon was thinking about how badass the clan group was going to look strutting in their _leather_ and their _boots_ with their great hair and sexy badass leader, and he would totally drag the attractive GPA down by a solid two levels. _Typical._

Raphael had finished up the evening outline now, and was watching Simon with a blank expression. As they turned to leave the hotel, Simon giddily yelled out “Vampires! Vomonos!”

The other’s looked at him with scrunched up faces, but continued their way out the door. They were used to his spontaneity, he assumed. Raphael, however, came up behind him, nudging him out the door. “It VAMonos, by the way.” 

Simon sighed as he watched Raphael walk ahead of him. Simon was totally watching his ass though.

 

 

** “Amigos!” – “Friends!” **

Simon didn’t know what he was doing, really. Most of the time this was the case, uncertainty and confusion close and comfortable friends of his, but right now, he was really _not sure of what he was doing._

He was just about at Taki’s, where he was meeting Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, and Magnus, the entire _bloody gang,_ Dios, and waiting at the street corner was Raphael. How Simon had managed to convince him to come to ‘Family Night’, he wasn’t sure. He was happy about it though, honestly, he liked seeing Raphael outside of the hotel. He suited the aesthetic of the exterior world, around skyscrapers and dark skies that matches his clothes, and yet he still stood out around them like some glitter Magnus himself would have. 

Raphael had this permanent scowl on his face, Simon noted, but it softened around the edges a bit when he saw Simon coming. When they reached each other, Raphael took his hands out of his pockets, and Simon realised that from the way he wiped them on the back of his pants and tangled his fingers together that _holy shit Raphael was nervous_. 

Raphael didn’t speak, but Simon said “don’t worry, they’ll love you.” Raphael looked doubtful, so he continued “well, we know Magnus loves you already, and Clary definitely will because she loves anyone I love so—” Simon caught this mistake. So did Raphael. “I mean—I meant that, look, Raphael, if they don’t like you, we’ll leave, simple.”

Raphael nodded, ignoring Simon’s somewhat love confession from earlier, and walked alongside Simon hesitantly. Simon shouldn’t have felt smug walking into the diner, but really, who wouldn’t feel smug with a sexy as shit vampire clan leader at their side? Simon saw the look of shock and confusion of the Shadowhunter’s faces, and also caught the way Magnus’ choked on his drink before he started chuckling, whispering to Alec.

They all squeezed around in the booth, Simon beside Clary, and Raphael on his other side despite there being room beside Isabelle on the opposite site. Raphael’s side was pressed so close against his own, but he chose not to think about it because _they were in public, Simon._

There was an uncomfortable silence, so Simon filled it with a loud and vibrant “Hola Amigos!” None of them spoke. Raphael just laid his head against the wooden surface of the table.

  

** “Lo hicimos!” – “We did it!” **

Raphael was training Simon to say _God,_ the actual God – not just Dios this time. It had been several weeks, and Simon had yet to whip out a new Dora word, but truly it had slipped from his mind. He had been busy being Raphael’s assistant or _some shit_ that he completely made up, but. Anyways.

They had been practicing for a solid hour now, Raphael trying to distract him in differing ways so that the word didn’t burn a sour and blazing taste in his mouth. Nothing had seemed to work, and Simon was ready to call it quits when suddenly Raphael was up in his space – eyes staring straight into his own, hands on his hips, drawing him closer to the hard lines of his body, lips millimetres from his own. With a smirk at Simon’s dumbfounded expression, Raphael leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Simon’s exposed collarbone. 

Simon, stunned to the point where his body felt like concrete and mush at the same time, he choked out as Raphael liked a stripe up his neck, “oh my _fucking God, Raph—”_

Raphael drew away from his body immediately, but not before pressing another soft kiss to where no doubt a mark was forming against his skin (Soon to be healed, though, Simon was also sure of this). Raphael smirked at him, “well done. You did it.”

Simon shook his head, playfully slapping Raphael on the shoulder. Raphael looked at the contact with disgust, but Simon now knew better. “No Raphael, Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos!”

Raphael stared at him with an open mouth, opening and shutting it over and _over again_ , puzzled beyond the point of reasoning, before turning and leaving the room. Simon giggled to himself, hand on his neck where he could still feel the ghost of Raphael’s lips and tongue, while dancing embarrassingly to himself.

Lily found him there later and immediately showed the rest of the clan the video. He hates her (he loves her, though, honestly, especially when he gets to see Raphael’s expression to watching the video – he just stares at Simon without hope).

 

** “Espera!” – “Wait!” **

It was five am again, and Simon found himself watching the bloody show again. Honestly, this had to stop, and maybe _Google Translate_ was a better option after all, because his eyelids fell heavy, and there was truly no point in watching this today, he thought.

But then a voice came from the entranceway to the room, and it sent shivers down his spine, making him feel very much awake. “So this is where you’ve been learning your Spanish, fledging?”

Simon froze in his seat, then turned to face Raphael – “uh…yeah.” Simon felt sheepish, and even more so when all of a sudden Raphael was sitting beside him. It was tense. Simon hated this, he hated that this was tense, and awkward, and uncomfortable. Simon recalls now, because yeah this is a perfect moment, the time he said to Raphael that he loves him, and the time Raphael bit onto his neck and licked him and turned him on way more than he should have. Simon was thankful he couldn’t blush anymore, because he would be dead. Permanently this time.

“So, Simon, tell me – how long have you been in love with me?” Simon once again froze, and felt like very then he could curl in on himself and cry out all the remnants of blood in his body. Raphael’s tone was sarcastic almost, laughter spilling out at the edges. He was _laughing_ at him, and Simon was over this bullshit already.

He got up, whispering to Raphael, so as to not cry, “you don’t have to tease me about this, Raphael. If you’re going to tease me about something, please, anything but this. Okay?”

He went to leave, but the sound of Raphael getting of the couch distracted him, alongside Raphael’s frantic “Esperas, Simon…Esperas, please.”

Simon’s entire body stilled. He knew what that word meant, of course he did, Dora had taught him. He turned to face Raphael, eyes heavy, exhaustion setting in again – or maybe it was just a big fat mixture of embarrassment and emotion blurred into one.

Raphael cocked his head to the side, “you know what that means?”

Simon nodded, looking at his feet. “Wait.” He whispered. “Esperas means wait.”

Raphael nodded, coming closer to him now, his stance determined and eyes even more so. “I wasn’t laughing at you, Simon. I was amused yes, especially at your declaration of it…but it was so, you? Everything about it was everything I was expecting, but a total surprise just the same.” Closer, again. Kissing distance now. “You know what Te Amo means, right?” Simon nodded, eyes trained on his lips now; they were smiling. “Well, Simon, Esperas, because I want to kiss you, because _te Amo._ ” And so he did. Kiss him that is, and _boy_ did he kiss him _good_.

 

Simon continued to speak Spanish whenever he could around his _boyfriend_ , especially when he was stressed out or angry, or even upset. Mostly, though, Simon stuck to the simplest phrase he knew – one that he was so familiar with it just rolled off the tongue as easy as breathing had done when he was Mundane. He would say it when he woke up next to the beautyfil man, and before they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms. It was classic, simple, gorgeous, and utterly expressive, if Simon did say so himself. The phrase went like this:

“Te Amo, Amigo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!! ps I'm Not Spanish, nor can I speak any of it, So these may not have been used correctly but i sourced my words from Dora so heres hoping!


End file.
